Mizushima Academy: A Classified Sort Of Thing
by xLittleMissReality
Summary: READ MIZUSHIMA ACADEMY: A CLASSIfIED SORT OF THING TAKE 2! BETTER THAN THIS CRAP, NOT BY MUCH BUT BETTER. Er, this is SasuHina. Sequel is out.
1. New Beginnings, An Enemy, And Paintball!

"Welcome to Mizushima Academy," Tsunade said to the whole school. We had been gathered in the eating hall for the 'Welcome Back!/Welcome!' ceremony in the beginning of the year. For me, it would be 'Welcome', since it is my first year here at Mizushima Academy, along with plenty of other 7th graders. I went because aparently my dad, Hiashi Hyuuga, and my cousin, Neji Hyuuga, are spies. My dad is a 'trustee' and because of that, I go. Turns out I've been training my whole life. My dad always played hide n' seek, paintball, and made me join drama for me and Neji, and I thought that was because he wanted to, not because he wanted me to be a spy!

I remember the day I was told like it was yesterday. Oh wait, it _was_ just yesterday! My dad sat me down and began to start the conversation with Neji standing cross armed beside him.

"Hinata, you know when we play hide and seek or paintball or something?" He began. I nodded. "I noticed you are very hard to find in a mall or have great accuracy in paint ball and being great in acting like someone else and memorizing information quickly, so I think you're ready." I stared at him. What was he talking about? "Hinata, Neji and I are spies." The drink I was drinking squirted from my mouth. I started laughing, as I remember.

"You guys are such kidders!" I said, still laughing.

"Hinata, this isn't a laughing matter." He said with certainty, and now I knew he wasn't kidding. He showed me a letter accepting me to Mizushima Academy.

"Welcome to our world, Hina." Neji said, smiling, as if a great burden had been lifted. He never did like keeping secrets. From me, anyways. So that's my life story, pretty much. Hmph, I can't wait 'til Hanabi is in 7th grade!

"We have some wonderful students arriving into our school, and our equally wonderful students returning," She said, snapping me out of my flashback. I decided to look around the 8th grader's table, finding Neji, and he was sitting next to -get this- a girl! She was pretty, she wore her brown hair in 2 tight buns, had chocolate brown eyes, and wore the school's eighth grader uniform, which was like mine, a grey vest, a long-sleeved white collared shirt, and a blue plaid skirt, but hers was a green plaid skirt instead. Our vests had the school's patch on the corner. I bet 5 dollars he likes her, because he just stole a glance at her. Cute! I decided to look around my table. I couldn't find anyone I knew- WAIT! Scratch that, I _did_ know someone, though I wished he wasn't there. I saw... Sasuke Uchiha. My school's too-cool-for-you guy, and I suspected he was emo. He had black-blue hair and pale skin like me and onyx eyes, opposite of my very pale lavender eyes. My eyes were like that because almost everyone in the Hyuuga family tends to be blind or almost was. But that didn't stop us from becoming one of the most elite families in the world. He is also my sworn enemy. I am the only girl at this table now that isn't oggling at him right now. I sent him a glare before turning back to Tsunade. It turned out we were done.

Soon we were dismissed to our classes. I looked down at the paper naming my classes. I noticed it had a smal flat piece of metal on it. This is because we wanna keep what we teach secret. People think we're just a school of rich kids, which, we are, but there's more. Dad told me that if any of the papers leave the doors leading to the outside, they disintegrate. And cameras aren't able to get the picture of it or copyers, just like if you take a picture of a vampire. Apparently, I had homeroom with a lady named Kurenai. But since Tsunade's speech had taken up that time, I had gym with a guy named, ha! Might Guy! No kidding. And then, on the bottom, it said "Youthfully assisted by Rock Lee". Youthfully? Gosh, this sounded fun! (I hope you know that was sarcastic!)

I went into the locker rooms to find only 4 girls in there. One had a long, light blonde ponytail and blue eyes. She was skinny and tall, she could be a model! Her friend she was talking to also looked like a model! She dyed her hair a light pink, but it looked so good that it looked natural. She had sparkling green eyes and short layered hair. Another was a tall girl that had dirty blonde hair and green-blue eyes. She had her hair in four ponytails. Normally, this would be weird, but it suited her. And lastly was that girl Neji was sitting next to at the assembly. I decided to talk to her.

"Hi! My name's Hinata Hyuuga, and I think you know my cousin, Neji." She smiled, and took my hand to shake it.

"Hey, I'm Tenten, and yes, I know your cousin. You two look so much alike with the eyes."

"I was wondering, how do you know him?"

"Oh, he and I were partnered up with Lee, the 'youthful assistant', and we just bonded. He and Lee are my best guy friends."

"Oh, well it was great meeting you!"

"You too!" She walked out of the locker rooms now, and I changed into a grey t-shirt and blue shorts, and put my long navy hair into a ponytail. Then, like Tenten, I walked out. The gym was huge! And it looked like a forest. Weird. Absentmindedly, I walked toward it, but on the way I bumped into someone...

"Sor-" I started but then I looked who it was. It was Sasuke! "YOU!" We said at the same time. I opened my mouth to say something, as did he, but Might Guy came by.

"Fighting isn't youthful... unless its paintball!" Then he slammed armor and paintball guns and then a kid that looked just like Guy-sensei, black haired bowl cut, green spandex shirt and green shorts, orange slacks, and big eyes and eyebrows, gave everyone armor and paint guns. A wicked grin crossed our faces. Then, I put on an innocent face.

"Guy-sensei?"

"Yes, youthful student!" Hinata winced a little before continuing.

"Do we have teams?"

"No, a spy can never rely on others when in a situation like this." Perfect! Now THIS is going to be fun! I can't wait to see a purple paint splatter on Uchiha's pretty boy face. "But," Gai continued. "You may have alliances. If you are pronounced a team, then you can win together." I looked around. I didn't see the girls from the locker room. But I did see Tenten. And Neji. They were talking to each other, and I ran up and gave them both a hug.

"Hey, you guys, wanna be a team?" I asked, putting on the puppy dog pout. Neji was first to answer.

"Okay, cousin. This'll be just like with Hiashi-sama." Tenten shrugged.

"If Neji's doing it, I will." Then, Lee came in.

"YOSH! I shall be part of your team!" Guy-sensei came and pronounced us a team.

"EVERYONE IN THE FOREST!" Guy yelled, referring to the gym. "NOW, THE RULES ARE: 1 SHOT AND YOU'RE OUT!!! THERE ARE CAMERAS AND WE CAN TELL IF YOU'VE BEEN SHOT, AND IF YOU DON'T GET OUT IN 30 SECONDS AFTER THE VESTS WILL TASE YOU!!!!!! YOU ARE ALLOWED TO USE SPY GEAR IF YOU HAVE ANY!!! ON 3! 1! 2! 3!" And it was on.


	2. A Victory, A Stalker, & A Fake Identity

OMG! Thanks you guys! My first fanfiction on , and I think my best one, and you reviewed and subscribed and favorited already! I literally was dancing for joy when I got my first subscription from Lex07Gaa. LOL, I'd like to thank Lex07Gaa, So Happily Unsatisfied, banana-sloth, Bree-and-Nettie-hour, and Kanarekana. You seriously made my day! (Yesterday, my dog chewed through her leash, I got jalpeno dust in my eyes, I had to get grubs and weeds out of the lawn since we were redoing it, I was having really bad allergies... you get the point.) LOL, well here's another chapter, fresh from the oven. OW! HOT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

I got out small ear pieces out from the heel of my shoe.

"Walkie talkies. Wouldn't go to spy school without them!" They each put one in their ear. "Okay, go!" And we split up, Tenten, Neji, and Rock Lee together, and me flying solo. I was doing pretty well too. I had shot down 5 people in the past 20 minutes. That's a person for every 4 minutes. And I could hear the others making progress too. Neji had shot 7 people, Rock Lee had shot 6, and Tenten -wow- she hit 20 people! A person a minute! I started calling her 'Weapons Mistress' for her code name. As soon as I said that, Lee decided he and Neji needed one too. Lee ended up being Green Beast and Neji was Hyuuga Prodigy. Even I got one, Lavender-hime. And then we had a team name, Mizushima Ninjas. That wasted 3 minutes, so I started shooting randomly and got 2 more people. I tried to shoot again, but, dang, I ran out of paintballs!

"Weapons Mistress! Meet me at the middle of the woods, 7 degrees lattitude and 50 degrees longitude(A/N I completely made that up!)." I whispered. In about 30 seconds, Tenten was there. "Do you have any spare paintballs?" She searched in the pouch bandaged to her leg and found some more.

"Sorry, Lavender-hime. The only ones I could find were pink." I took them and reloaded my paintball gun. Then, she relocated Neji and Lee and went back. I was alone. Again. I think we were the only ones left when I heard Rock Lee through my earpiece.

"I've been shot!" Neji and Tenten were telling him to get out of there before he got tased, when they got shot too. By dark blue paint, according to them. _Sasuke,_ I thought, as I ground my teeth. Their coordnates said they were at 10 degrees latitude, 42 degrees longitude. I was there in about 20 seconds, and I came face to face with _him._

"Uchiha," I snarled.

"Hyuuga," He hissed back. We both raised our guns and pulled the trigger. And his whole face was covered in pink paint! I dodged his, but I still had paint on me. We looked at each other and ran.

As soon as we got out of the woods, I laughed my butt off at the flaming Uchiha covered in hot pink paint. I mentally thanked Tenten for the paintballs, and for them being pink. Sasuke regained his posture, as if it would regain his man-pride.

"Guy-sensei, who won? It appears we shot at the same time." Sasuke turned to glare at me, while I innocently smiled at him. Neji leaned next to him. He was still wearing the earphone, so me, Tenten, and Lee heard it.

"Hurt my cousin and you **die**." he whispered, and Sasuke just grunted like the pig he is. I love Neji. He's like the brother I never had. Guy got some sunglasses out and pressed and almost invisible button before answering. Probably video glasses like the one dad showed me.

"And the winner is..." I bit my lip in anticipation. "Hinata Hyuuga and team!" Rock Lee jumped up and Tenten grinned.

"What!? But how!?" Sasuke said confused. I guess it can't get through his petty little mind that someone else could win besides him. Baka.

"Hinata's paintball clearly hit your face, while yours hit the tree and in a back splash, she got it. She's exceptionally good in dodging. Do remind me to play dodgeball with your class." Sasuke glared at me again before heading off to the washrooms to get the pink paint on his face. Ha, best day ever! I decided to high-five Tenten.

"Go Mizushima Ninjas!" We yelled, and as Rock Lee 'YOSH!'ed, everyone laughed. Except duck-butt over there. He was still heading for the washroom.

"Okay, unfortunately, this youth fest is over, so change and go into your next classes!" And soon, everyone was back in their uniforms, a mix of blue and green skirts and sweaters, even Sasuke, who still had a smudge of pink paint on his nose. Next, apparently I had something called Covert Operations. (A/N LOL, alot of the classes from _I'd Tell You I Love You, But Then I'd Have To Kill You _are going to be in here.) With my homeroom teacher, Kurenai-sensei. Somehow, I knew this was going to be one of my favorite classes. I found someone else with the same class (I read her sceduale over her shoulder)and tailed her until she got to a mirror in the hallway, pressed her hand to the glass, and stepped in an elevator behind the mirror. I did the same, and went to where the elevators led.

Everything in the room was silver metal. The desks, the walls, the floor, the ceiling, the chairs, and I could've sworn I saw a book too. I dropped my pencil, and as I reached down to grab it, I saw a pair of black shiny shoes. I looked up into the dark abyss of Sasuke's eyes. I made a mental shiver and glared at him.

"Out of the way, Hyuuga."

"Your just sore since I beat you in paintball. Which reminds me, you've got a pink smudge on your nose. Now, why are you here? Are you stalking me or something!? First you're in all my classes at Konoha. Then you get assigned to the same lunch table the whole year. Same with the seating arrangement. Then when I think you're finally gone you follow me to Mizushima too!? What's _wrong _with you!?" I practically shouted that last part, which, unfortunately, was heard by the teacher. But he didn't know that. _He _went on!

"Its not my fault that I keep getting stuck with you Hyuuga, so just shut your big mouth!" He yelled back. The whole time I was pleading him to cut it out, but he thought I was just trying to shut him up. Kurenai-sensei coughed and he turned around, his slow little brain making a connection. Kurenai sighed.

"I guess since you can't get along, you will be seated next to each other until you do." That's what he gets- oh wait, WHAT!? Our mouths fell open with a little pop. "That's right, now go sit in the front row."

"Sorry, Kureni-sensei." I mumbled, sitting on the chair next to Sasuke. I glared at him for what felt like the 10th time today.

"Oh, and kid with the spikey blue hair," She said, pointing to Sasuke. "You have a pink smudge on your nose." I laughed. Then, I felt like a lot of glares were boring into my back. I stole a quick glance and it was from Sasuke's fangirls. Already. Jeez, I'm really glad I knew Tae Kwon Do (A/N LOL[if you know me in real life, you'll understand]) and had Neji to protect me, because now I had a mob of girls, wait, scratch that, _spies_, after me. Just great.

"Your fangirls are so... so... troublesome."

"For once, Hyuuga, I agree." Then we sat in silence until Kurenai started talking.

"Hello class, and welcome to level one Covert Operations. I am your teacher, Yuhi Kurenai, but call me Kurenai-sensei. Now, this won't be an easy class. For now, we'll start with the basics until the middle of the year. Then we'll be going on group missions, do I make myself clear?" A blonde in the back with sparkling blue eyes answered her.

"YES MA'AM!" He yelled, and I giggled at this. The pink haired girl from the lockers hit him on the head.

"NARUTO! That was a rheotorical question!" She said, annoyed. I smiled more at this. She's unknowingly flirting with, um... Naruto.

"Oh, sorry." Naruto said, as he slinked in his chair. Kurenai-sensei continued.

"Today, we will be doing cover work. Acting. Lying. Pretending to be someone else. Making a legend. Now, for example, lets say that you meet someone who knows you on the street during a mission. Like, let's pretend I know..." She walked over to me and pointed.

"Hinata. Hyuuga Hinata." I said.

"Another Hyuuga, eh? Anyways, Hinata, I'll be role-playing, and you have to pretend you're a completely different person." She finished. I took a deep breath and decided to do one of my better ones of a shy me.

"Hey! Hinata! I haven't seen you in a long time!" She said, smiling. I faked a wide eyed look and softened my voice down to making someone think I'm weak. Ah, I love drama.

"N-nani!? U-um, I'm sorry, miss, I-I don't know who you are."

"But Hinata-"

"M-my n-name is K-kasumi. You m-must be m-mistaken."

"You look exactly like her, I really thought-"

"I'm s-sorry, but I c-can't possibly kn-know you. I've lived h-here all my life, and I've n-never seen you b-before."

"Oh, I'm sorry miss. Bye." I smiled as she strode to her desk. Jokingly, I added something Konohamaru would've said back at the village.

"So, how'd I do chief?" I asked, a huge grin on my face. She looked astounded, as did everyone else.

"That, class, is how you do it." If possible, my grin widened as everyone literally stood up and cheered. Even the ever stoic Uchiha gave a 'Hn' of approval. I knew I was going to love this class. "Settle down and practice with the person sitting beside you." I nodded and turned to Sasuke. I smirked.

"Well, I gave my defending role, so you be that, and I'll be," My smirk grew more pronounced, "the one to recognize you."

"Don't you dare go easy on me, Hyuuga." He snarled. My smirk remained plastered on my face.

"If you say so!" And I took a deep breath. He just asked for death.

"OMG SASUKE-KUN! I haven't seen you since you left Konoha! I knew it was fate that brought me and my Sasu-kun back together again!"

"You didn't just go there." He said in disbelief.

"Oh yes I did." I said quickly before continuing. "Oh! I knew someday you'd love me more than a fangirl, and that you only pushed me away so that the other skanks wouldn't suspect anything! Don't you think we'd have beautiful babies!?" I burst out laughing from my own act. I was making fun of his fangirls. I LOVE THIS CLASS!!!!!!!!!!!!


	3. New Friends, Stuck With It, And A Crush

Thanks everyone for the wonderful comments! I got, like, 5 reviews tellin' me to hurry up and write this chapter, so here it is! LOL, I felt like I was being nagged. I'd like to thank A White Rose Of Oddity, Mnesyah, LadyChance, xxxyaoifanngurl4life, D0ubtful0fL0ve, chidori [lol, can't get enough? That's so sweet!], sasuhina fan [Aw, luv the stuttering comment! LOL, is someone threatening you to comment, lol!], and So Happily Unsatisfied. (AGAIN! YAY! I HAVE A 2-TIMER!!!!!!!!!!!) Hope all you guys like it!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I smirked at Sasuke's feeble attempts to get rid of me.

"I don't even know you, you crazy bitch!" He yelled. I laughed again.

"Now I _know_ its you Sasu-kun! Your coldness won't shatter me, I'll keep trying!" I was laughing as I said this now. He's just so fun to piss off!

"Alright, class, you may go to your next class now." Kurenai said. Aw, I wanted to keep going! I shrugged and grabbed my binder and stuff, then hopped off the chair.

"Hope we can do this again, Sasu-kun!" I mocked, winking at him, then striding off laughing. Now it was lunch. I walked off the the cafeteria and- OMG. The food looks SO GOOD. Today was shrimp scampi with garlic bread and sorbet. Holy cow, I'm gonna have a lot of fun here! I picked up everything and sat down at a random table, which was seating the pink haired girl, the blonde with light blue eyes(both from the locker rooms, remember?), Naruto, a guy with flaming red hair and black circles around his eyes and me, and might as well while I'm giving descriptions, the girl with dyed dark navy blue hair and pale lavender eyes. Me. I sat down and Naruto tried to talk to me.

"Hey, you're that girl from PE and Covert Operations, remember Sakura-chan?" He said, refering to the pink haired girl. A fitting name for her.

"Oh yeah! I remember, you were awesome with your cover! The shy nature sorta fits you." I blushed.

"Oh thanks, my name's Hinata." I streched my hand out to them. Then the other one. They each shook a hand. "I assume you're Naruto and Sakura." I said.

"HOW'D YOU KNOW THAT!?" Naruto yelled. I twitched. Sakura was my rescue.

"She probably heard us calling each other that. And besides, we're spies. Baka." I saw Naruto visibly sweatdrop at Sakura.

"Nice job." I told Sakura.

"I warn you for my boyfriend, he'll be dumb like that." Boyfriend, huh? So that flirting was intended! Naruto pouted at her and she shrugged him off. "Anyways, this is Ino, my best friend!" She said, referring to the girl beside her. Score 2 for me! They _are_ best friends! I shook her hand too as Sasuke sat next to me. I scowled.

"Now I'm pretty sure you're a stalker." I said coyly. They all laughed.

"Hn."

"Emo boy."

"Hyuuga brat." He said. Did I mention that our families had a little bit of a rivalry?

"Look, if you don't like me so much, why did you sit next to me for?" I retorted.

"Because I don't want to sit next to strangers. Besides, the rest of the tables are full." He answered, nonchalantly taking a bit of his scampi. You could practically see a light bulb go off on Naruto's head.

"You're that kid that got beat by Hinata-chan in paintball and got hot pink paint all over your face!" Naruto yelled, leading the laughter at the table. I smirked at him and took a bite out of my lunch. Just then, a boy with brown spikey hair with red triangles on his face came with a dog!?

"Hey guys! Hey Ino-chan, how about going out with me when we go into town tomorrow?" He asked in a supposed-to-be seductive voice. Ino looked pissed.

"Stay away from me, dog boy!" She snarled, and he laughed.

"You can't keep me away forever, babe!"

"DON'T CALL ME BABE, KIBA! For the last time, I will _**never **_go out with you!" Ino hissed. Meanwhile, I was playing with his puppy. He was white with a brown tipped tail and brown ears.

"Hey, Kiba, right? What's your dog's name? He's so cute!" I asked, stroking his back.

"Yeah, my name's Kiba, and this is Akamaru." He said, watching me pet Akamaru.

"They let you bring your pet?" I asked, suprised, as Akamaru sat in my lap.

"Yeah, Akamaru can sniff out bombs and those listening bugs. Plus more. So, from special permission, he gets to come around with me." I took Akamaru's head between my hands.

"You're a very special dog, aren't you?" I cooed, then handing him over to Kiba. Sasuke must've woke up from some emo daydream. He turned to the red head kid.

"Who're you?"

"Gaara."

"Wanna say something else?" Gaara didn't respond, and we ate the rest of lunch in silence. I finished three fourths of it and dumped my tray, got watermelon sorbet, and sat back down. The silence was really annoying. I was searching my brain for something to do. Then, I remembered something Kiba said.

"We're going into town tomorrow? Already?" Kiba looked sorta surprised. I laughed a little.

"Oh, um, yeah. We're supposed to be pretending to be regular kids on a field trip."

"A field trip?" Sakura asked. "Why would we need a field trip of Suna? It's free time, so it wouldn't make any sense!"

"It's supposed to be, like, we did a contest between our other grades and our grades won. And... well, you'll hear more about it in CovOps tommorrow." He said, taking a bite of lemon sorbet, only to have Akamaru eat the rest. "HEY! Akamaru!!!!!!!" He scolded. I laughed again. "Hey, by the way, what's your name?" Oh yeah. He came after I introduced everyone to myself.

"Oh, its Hinata."

"Okay, Hinata, you're really nice and pretty and all, so would you wanna catch a movie with me tomorrow?" (A/N LOL! I was smirking as I typed that!) I could feel Sasuke glare at Kiba. Hm, maybe he likes me! EW. Just to spite him, I decided to say yes.

"Sure." I said, blushing.

"Cool. I'll meet you at the movie theater." I smiled. Kiba wasn't such a bad guy. He was funny, charming, and dare I say it, sorta cute. Now I have something to look forward to.

The rest of the day passed on, and I found out Sasuke had the same exact classes as me exept for homeroom! (He had Kakashi.) I almost cried when I found out. Literally. I remember yelling out, "You frickin' STALKER!" Anyways, at the end of the day, Tsunade handed out room keys, room mate sheets, and the room we were in. I got room 316 (A/N Meh fav number!) and I was rooming with Sakura, Ino, Tenten, and a girl named Temari. 2 from 7th grade and 2 from 8th. I hope Temari is nice... But then again, the others were, so I guess I can assume she is too. As I was going to my room, I noticed Sasuke turned where ever I was supposed to, since he was following me. He stopped, and turned around.

"Why are you following me!?" He yelled. I cringed and answered.

"I'm not, this is where I'm supposed to be going. I'm room 316." His eyes widened. "What?"

"I'm room 3_15_!" He yelled. My eyes widened.

"Your room is across from mine!?" I actually started sobbing. Hard. We were in front of the rooms now. Tenten opened the door and glared at Sasuke. He was speechless.

"Monster!" She hissed as she brought me in the room. I inwardly chuckled at that. I calmed down as everyone started comforting me, and I saw Temari, the dirty blonde, 4-pigtailed girl from the locker room, comforting me too. Good, she's nice.

"So..." Sakura asked after I had completely stopped crying. "Why were you crying?"

"Sasuke was in all my classes 'cept homeroom, and now he lives next door!" I cried hysterically. We all laughed and settled in the beds. The room was yellow, red, light blue, and light green(a color each wall), with 5 twin beds that were covered by bedsheets, each one different. I think it was supposed to match all of us. Sakura got a pink bed with sakura blossom embroidery. Ino got flowered embroidery, since her family owns a flower shop. (We were talking about ourselves earlier) Temari got fans embroidered on her bed since she specialized in fan weaponry. It may sound girly, but its actually very deadly because 1) she has this HUGE fan that can literally blow you away and 2) these fans had sharp steel edges. Ouch. Tenten got some girls in red kimonos fighting with different weapons, such as kunai, katanas, and stuff like that. Finally, I got a lavender bedding with the sun and other designs on it, since I'm obsessed with purple and my name means "a sunny place". It also had the Hyuuga symbol on the corners. Each bed had a small closet next to it, and there was a bathroom with 5 sinks, a big mirror and 5 small showers with pink, dark blue-purple, yellow, red, and lavender based colors on the tub, curtains, and suppiles. I guess for Sakura, Ino, Temari, Tenten, and me, in that order. Let me tell you, this room was HUGE. This was like the living room at the Hyuuga compound, which, also is huge. The other girls had put their own personal touches to their piece of the room. Sakura put some picture of her parents and her and Naruto, Ino put a vase of fake flowers in a pretty arrangement, Temari hung her fans up, her huge fan in the middle, and Tenten had put one of those trees that live to a thousand years and a scroll with a katana above it on her wall. I decided to put up pictures of my family, aka me, my dad, Hanabi, and Neji. Then I put a framed Hyuuga symbol and the Hyuuga fan. Temari took notice of my fan.

"You have a fan too? Do you know how to use it?"

"Um, my mom gave it to me, since you're supposed to pass it down mother to daughter, but I don't know how to use it." I said, blushing.

"I can give you lessons!" She said, happily. I agreed as Tenten spoke up.

"Can you teach me too? I wanted to try this out but I couldn't find anyone to teach." Tenten said exitedly. Of course, being dubbed Weapons Mistress, it wasn't suprising she wanted to try.

"Hey, why don't I teach Ino and Sakura too?" Temari said. You could see their eyes light up.

"I'm in!" Sakura chirped.

"Me too!" Ino chimed.

"Great!" Temari said, clasping her hands together. "Lessons start tomorrow. I suggest while we're in town you buy a fan." She said, referring to Tenten, Sakura, and Ino. Tenten walked over to my bed and sat down, looked at my pictures, stopped at Neji's and sighed. Ino raised an eyebrow.

"You like him, don't you!" She squealed. Tenten sighed and nodded, eyes glued to my cousin.

"He'll never know." She said, in a monotone voice. Ino's eyes literally lit up, and Sakura explained.

"Back in the village, Ino was known as the match maker. She used her spy skills to find information on people and match them up. So, she's probably gonna help you out, Tenten-chan. The couples she matches work out 80% of the time!" Tenten smiled up at Ino and Sakura.

"I'll text Neji!" I offered, grabbing my phone. My phone was a simple light purple Motorolla Pebble. I got to messages and texted him.

**'Wut rm r u in? Who r u w/?'** I wrote. I felt the girls' heads reading over my shoulder. I sent it and about 20 seconds later I got a reply.

**'Rm. 315 w/ Sasuke, Naruto, Shikamaru, & Kiba. Wut rms urs?' **I felt lightheaded. 1) He was right next door and 2) he was with Sasuke. Damn.

"So..." I started. "The guys are right next door." I said, although they already knew. "Who wants to visit?" I asked. They all nodded and I lead them to their door and knocked.


	4. A Date And The Traitor

OMG!!!!!! The same people commented, so I'd like to thank them AGAIN! I feel the love! *hugs self* OMG, and also, **CHIDORI**, BACK AWAY FROM **SASUHINA FAN**. LOL. (sasuhina fan, the anonymous commenter, was bein' threatened!) Oh, but I know you're being funny, so thanks. _Anyways_, sorry for not updating yesterday, but I think I can only do every other day and sometimes everyday, because of school, homework, grocery shopping, etc. So yeahs. Sorry again! And here is chapter 4!

I rapped my knuckles on my door, answered by a loud, "Coming!" I could tell it was Neji, since I knew him all too well. Tenten's eyes widened in disbelief. I guess having your crush next door is a bit worrying. Sakura, on the other hand, was happy because her exuberent boyfriend was next door. The door opened to Neji and Tenten looked perfectly normal. I watched as she scooted to the front, got in, and playfully punched Neji. She was good. I said hello to Neji and the guys, glared at the emo kid, and walked over to the kid with brown hair and a spikey pineapple-ish ponytail. I reached out my hand.

"Hi, I'm Hinata, Neji's cousin. I don't think we've met. But I'm guessing you're Shikamaru, since there were 5 names on Neji's text, and I knew each name except yours. Simple math, you know?" Shikamaru nodded and shook my hand.

"Nice to meet you." Then I turned back to the girls. I could see a light bulb pop over Temari's head.

"Shikamaru! I haven't seen you in such a long time!" Temari yelled, giving Shikamaru a hug.

"You know him?" I asked. How would they meet?

"Yeah, I met him on a mission that I went on, except I didn't know he was a spy. Neither did he until now."

"Why were you associating?" Sakura asked.

"Oh, he was in the airplane I was on and he sat next to me. It was such a looooooooong trip! So, you can imagine we were forced to associate, and we became friends." Temari explained. Shikamaru joined.

"She was so troublesome... But tolerable." He nodded, shaking her hand. Meanwhile, Naruto and Sakura were chatting it up. They were both talking so fast, I could barely understand what they were saying. Something about going to the movies tomorrow. Whatever. I decided there was nothing else to do but say bye. Well, actually, everyone was talking to someone exept me and Sasuke. I **don't **want to talk to him more than I have to and yelled a 'Good night' and went to our dorm. I put on my pajamas and fell asleep...

"HINA! WAKE UP!!!" Sakura and Ino yelled, yanking the covers off me. I rubbed my eyes and got up.

"You guys could've woken up the whole school!"

"No worries," Tenten said, "The only one not up is you." I gasped, and they all nodded.

"Why are you all in your regular clothes?" That's right. Sakura was wearing a light pink, short sleeved top with white capris and some white and red flip flops. Ino was wearing a white turtle neck shortsleeved shirt with a purple bellyshirt layered on the top with a matching purple skirt, fishnet leggings, purple heels, and bangles. Temari was wearing a kimono top with blue jeans and sneakers. Tenten was wearing a red shirt with gold Chinese symbols on it with a grey jean skirt and black leggings and gold ballet slippers.

"Because we're going to town today! Instead of announcing in CovOps, they had a text sent to all our cellphones telling us stuff." Ino explained, holding up her dark purple cellphone with a long text flashing on the screen. I suddenly remembered. I had a date with Kiba today. I got up, picked out a lavender tanktop and a light purple and white striped half-sweater, blue jean capris, and white ballet slippers. Then, arm in arm, we walked to breakfast, laughing. A little cliche, I'd say, but we were having a good time. We sat down at a table with the boys and it, said hi/glared, and ate. After breakfast, which lasted from 6:30 to 7:15, we were simply dismissed. I mean, just like that! All the cellphones went off at once. I'm pretty sure we got the same message: **If you get caught in any way that isn't good, you are being watched and will be punished. **A shiver went down my spine as I joined Kiba. I linked arms with him.

"Hello, what are we going to do for your 'Master Plan'?" I asked, faking a Russian accent. He laughed and replied in a British accent.

"Oh, we're going to the movies, but first, I must visit the loo." He replied. I laughed as he ran to the bathroom. I felt a presence behind me. I turned around and glared. Now, by now you should have figured out who it is everytime I glare. Sasuke Uchiha.

"What do you want?" I hissed, putting my hand on my hip.

"Why did you accept to going out with Kiba?"

"Ooh, answering a question with a question." I shook my finger at him like I was scolding him. "Why, are you jealous?" I said coyly.

"N-no, of course not." He said, his eyes squinting. We had created a scene, there were a bunch of people gathering around now, whispering: "Did Uchiha Sasuke just _stutter_?" "No, I think we were just hearing things." "You heard it too?" Stuff like that. Sasuke must've heard it too, cuz he turned around and glared at them all, causing them to shut up. I smirked and pushed past the crowd to Kiba and just left Sasuke standing there. Serves him right!

"What was that about?" Kiba asked.

"Ah, just Uchiha being stupid again." We laughed and walked off. (A/N I don't have much patience for KibaHina, so I'm skipping the date and leading to the conclusion) After a nice movie with Kiba I realized: I only cared for him like a brother. Besides, he was too into Ino to really like me. I don't really care though.

"Um, Kiba, I think I only like you like a brother." I confessed.

"Phew! I didn't want to hurt your feelings, same for me."

"You like me like a brother!?" I said, faking that I was offended. "I'm just kidding!" I said, lightly punching him on the arm. "So, I'll see you around?" I asked.

"Yeah. Tell Ino that I love her!" He called and I laughed. Then I left.

I wandered around the mall and went to the music store. I picked out Paramore's first album, All We Know Is Falling. (A/N LOVE THAT BAND!!!!!!) Dad already bought me Riot!, so I've always wanted the first. I think my favortie song on there is Emergency. I also wanted to put it on my iPod, instead of going on YouTube. Then I wandered again. I decided while I'm in spy school, better make observations. I looked around. I saw a lady shopping and making what looked like her husband carry everything. I saw a man in a black coat: reversible to red. I also saw a little girl and boy buying ice cream. That's about it, since everyone was probably was at the other side of the mall. I decided to try and look for the girls. Maybe they were buying their fans. I found a map of the mall in the middle, about 5 minutes away from where I was, found a place where they sold fans. Then, I checked my surroundings again to see the man with the reversible jacket. He had the black side out still, and didn't know yet that I knew he was following me. How did I know? Because I could see him staring right at me, and I was staring at the reflection in the glass that covered the map. Decided to just go to the fan store, and was well aware he was still following me. I got there, and he had flipped his jacket to red and put glasses on. That actually disquised him well, but I still knew it was him. I think it was Sasuke spying on me, that crazy stalker! I led him to a corner and as he went by, I grabbed him into where I was, where no one else was.

"What are you doing Sasuke, you've been following me for the past 15 minutes! Talk to me, Uchiha!" He took the glasses off. That was _not_ Sasuke. I don't know who that was.

"Nice work. But I'm not the Uchiha you think I am, I'm the other one." I thought for a moment, There were only 2 Uchihas left in the world. Sasuke and his brother, who massecred everyone with the last name 'Uchiha' except himself and Saskue, then joined a group called the Akatsuki. Enemy spies. I knew exactly who he was, but I was scared. This guy was legendary for his skills and massecre of the Uchihas.

"I-itachi Uchiha!?" I almost yelled. He nodded. What would he want with me? Oh wait, the family rivalry! Of course! He got out a knife and attacked. I grabbed the fans from my bag: I was the only thing with me. My medium-sized Hyuuga fans. Make that, my medium sized _sharped-edged _Hyuuga fans! I drew it and tried to use all the skills my mom taught me as a little girl before she... Nevermind. I took the fans and blocked the knife, twisting his arm and aiming for the throat. It missed and made a big gash on his face, on his left cheek.

"You little bitch!" He said, kicking me in the stomach. On regular situations, I could've blocked. But he was way too fast. A little blood was coming from my mouth. I could taste the metallic salty taste. I was done for. And guess who came to my rescue? The other _other _Uchiha. That's right, Sasuke.

"Itachi," He hissed agrily.

"Foolish little brother. I've come to get rid of the Hyuuga clan as well. Maybe you can join me." He said cooly. I just realized I couldn't breathe. I stood up, trying to get some air, and took a few steps from behind Itachi.

"Help me Sasuke," I said weakly. I reached out a hand, as if I could reach him, but fell as my knees buckled from under me. I felt my fan leave my fingertips as it cut Itachi's ankle. His face hardened and he kicked me again, harder, to Sasuke. I now was at his feet, literally.

"You can take her. She was too easy. I'll kill her when she's faster." Then he just disapeared from view. He was a good spy, I'll give him that. I still couldn't breathe and I was gasping for air and coughing up blood. Sasuke picked me up and then, the world went black.


	5. Wake Up Call, Missions, And Mai & Michio

Hip hip hooray! NEW PEOPLE!!!!! (I'd mention them, but I'm lazy today, sorry new people!) So thank you to all that reviewed and subscribed and favorited! You guys/gals ROCK MY SOCKS! (And the review box!) (That rhymes!) So, I hope that this chapter satisfies y'all. And to chidori and sasuhina fan: LOL, I wish we knew each other in reality (LOL) too. And I know chidori didn't _really _threaten sasuhina fan. So yeah. And you guys should _totally _get an account. Really. OKAY, NOW THE BURNING QUESTION IS ANSWERED: WHAT DID SASUKE CHOOSE, HIS HATRED FOR ITACHI OR HINATA? INITIATE CHAPTER FIVE!!!!! (LOL)

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey, I think she's waking up! Hinata, can you hear me?" Sakura said to me, shaking me a little on the shoulders. I sat straight up.

"Where's Itachi? Or Sasuke?" I yelled and sat up, which I immediately regretted, having that Itachi kicked me -hard- on the stomach twice. Aparently, Sasuke had decided to let me live. Man, I owed him! Oh well, I'll just be a bit nicer. My eyes opened slowly, taking in my surroundings. I was in my room, looking at Sakura, Temari, Tenten, Neji, Ino, Kiba, Naruto, Shikamaru, and Uchi- Sasuke. I also had a bunch of 'Get Well' flowers, balloons, cards, you know, the works. They laughed.

"Well, Sasuke's over there." Sakura said, pointing to him. "And Itachi, he got away, unfortunately." I turned to Sasuke.

"You didn't kill me?" I asked, in complete denial.

"I hate you, I just hate my brother more." He said, and walked off to the boys' room.

"WOW! Teme finally left!" Naruto yelled. Sakura bonked him on the back of the head.

"What do you mean? How long have I been out!?" I asked.

"Oh, just 2 days!" Ino chirped. I gaped. 2 days!? I must have been kicked hard. "We took you to the nurse, Shizune, and she said you didn't have any broken bones. Then we moved you here." Naruto butt in.

"AND TEME WAS STARING AT YOU THE WHOLE TIME, well, 'cept when there was a class, but he came back between breaks and lunch LIKE HE _CARED_!!!!!!!!!!!" Naruto yelled. He was so loud that Sasuke must've heard. Naruto's cellphone rang.

"Hello?" Naruto said as he put him on speaker.

"I wasn't caring." He said.

"So you were staring!" Naruto said joyfully.

"Was not!" He yelled back. How childish.

"He's in denial, he sooooo likes you Hinata-chan!" Ino squealed.

"I DON'T!!!!" Sasuke yelled.

"Riiiiight." Everyone said in unision, 'cept me. I felt like I was going to barf. I visibly gagged with a hint of over-dramaticness. I grabbed the phone.

"Bye Sasuke!" I yelled, then hung up the phone. I was glaring at the phone for a while before speaking. "You guys are maniacs! _Sasuke_ liking _me_?" I asked. They just smiled, or smirked, naming no one in particular coughNEJIcough.

"Admit it Hina! You like him too!" Tenten said, poking me.

"Yeah, besides, haven't you noticed he's totally HOT!?" Ino yelled. Kiba pouted at her.

"I can't see why he's hot at all. Besides, being a fangirl is over rated." I said, flicking my wrist.

"Ooh, I feel so hurt." Sasuke said, leaning against the door frame.

"How much did you hear?" Kiba asked out of curiosity.

"I came here as soon as Hinata hung up. Pretty much, I heard her call you maniacs, which, for thinking that we like each other, you are."

"Yeah, so bug off, alright?" I chimed in. Naruto, Kiba, Ino, Temari, Tenten, and Sakura looked at each other.

"Oooooooh!" They said/sang in unision, which pissed me off. I sighed.

"I'm going to the cafeteria!" I announced. Then, I trudged off to the said place. They didn't do anything, thank God, and I grabbed myself a cup of tea and some cookies. Out of no where, Sasuke appeared.

"You're supposed to be resting." Sasuke said, pulling up a chair and slouching in it. I sighed.

"Well, if I stayed in there much longer, I'd barf." I said, taking a bite out of the cookie. I remembered I was trying to be nice. After a long silence, I built my courage up.

"Th-thanks for not killing me." I said quietly. His eyebrow raised into an arch.

"You owe me." He stated. Thank you, Captain Obvious!

"I know." I replied, taking a sip of the tea.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

CovOps class, the last class of the day, was really interesting. We were going to have a mission! We were being paired into partners. We got to pick our partners, too. I was going to ask Sakura but guess what? Kurenai still thought me and Sasuke needed to get along better. Great, just great! The only good thing is that we got the first mission, which I _don't _want to mess up. Well, I had a feeling we wouldn't. Although I hate Sasuke, I still noticed he's an okay spy. Okay, he's a really good spy. He was even good at hiding from his fangirls or appearing out of no where at the old school in Konoha. But back in Konoha, I was sorta like that too. The girl no one noticed. It used to be depressing, but now I'm pretty happy with that. Anyways, the mission was TODAY. After class we were to see Kurenai-sensei, which it will be in 3... 2... 1!

"Bye class!" Kurenai called. Then, she made a finger symbol to have us join her. I got up, shook Sasuke to get him up, since he was dosing off. She waited 'til everyone was gone.

"Alright, in Suna, there is a dance going on. Asuma-sensei will be going. Find out who he is going with or if he is alone. You will have to use legends and disquises, good luck!" Then she saluted, and in a puff of dramatic smoke, she was gone. I turned to Sasuke.

"I'm going to get a wig and some contacts. Wanna come?" I asked. He just nodded. Now, being in a spy school, you can just go to the school office and literally borrow this stuff. I lead him to the office and gave them the slip from Kurenai-sensei, saying we had a mission. The man at the desk just nodded, blind folded us, brought us to a room, then put us in there. We'd have to press the button when we were ready to come out. I started looking at the wigs. I have pale skin, so it should be easy to find a good wig. I saw Sasuke looking at a black haired wig with short hair. I decided on a short, brown haired wig that was tied in 2 ponytails sticking up. Then I got green contacts. Sasuke had picked out blue highlights. Then, I saw some spray tan on a table, put it on me(and tying to spray some on Sasuke, which didn't work...), then checked myself out in the mirror. I didn't even recognise myself or Sasuke! I texted Sakura, saying: **Where r u?** 20 seconds later, the reply came as: **In d boys room.**

"Ready?" I asked. He pushed the button, and we were blind folded and taken back to the office.

"Okay, you have to get used to calling me... Michio." Sasuke said, smirking.

"You gave yourself a name that means 'Man with the strength of 3 thousand'!?" I yelled. "Little self centered much!" He laughed. OMG, Sasuke laughing? "You can laugh!" I said, as if it were a miracle.

"Yeah, cuz I'm human!" He retorted.

"Coulda fooled me!" I said sarcastically as he scowled.

"Well, you can call me Mai." I said, as I walked on.

"You're calling yourself 'elegance' and you call _me_ self centered?" He asked.

"My mom was going to name me that." I said softly. I could feel tears stinging in my eyes. I get really sensitive when my mother is brought up. I used the wig's bangs to cover my face just in case the tears escaped my eyes. We became silent. I reached my room and let him in. "W-we have to dress like we're going to a d-dance." I stuttered out, picking out a spaghetti strap white dress that had a red belt around under the chest area and had red polka dots on it. Sasuke put on his jacket, which just happened to look like a tuxedo, which made him look like a completely different person. I just got this dress 2 days ago before I got jumped, so no one knew I had it. It was still in the bag I was holding, which had been stuffed in the closet. I changed in the bathroom, where I recovered from my mom's mention. "So how do I look?" I asked. I could've sworn he was blushing.

"Not horrible." He said, looking up. I smirked and adopted another voice. It was a little bit higher than my real one, and sounded like Ino or Sakura's voice.

"So Michio, let's go!" I said. I smiled inside, knowing that I sounded completely different too. Sasuke's voice now was more like a cross between Kiba's husky voice and Shikamaru's lazy drone type of voice.

"Okay." Then he switched back to regular voice. "Let's not tell the others so that they think that we're different people until exactly 5 minutes." I smirked as I switched back to my voice.

"I like the way you think, Uchiha." Then I prepared my false voice and walked arm in arm (very reluctantly, might I add!) to the boys' room. We opened the door to find everyone staring at us. Being spies, they probably already knew we were approaching.

"Who the heck are you and why are you in our room?" Neji said confused. Yes! Even my cousin didn't recognize me. I looked over at Shikamaru, who seemed just as clueless as the others. Ha! Who's the genius now?

"Oh, my name is Michio and this is Mai." Sasuke said in his psuedo voice.

"Hi!" I said, reaching my hand out to Sakura. She shook it.

"So why are you here?" Tenten asked.

"Oh, we got invited here for a quick look over. We're from another school like yours." I said.

"Why are you dressed in prom clothes?" Temari asked skeptically. Man, I didn't know what to say! Lucky for us, "Michio" did.

"Oh, we were going to go to the local dance. Too bad you're not allowed to come." Sasuke said. I was really relieved. Thank goodness for smooth liars! A 4 minute silence there. I nudged Sasuke. He understood what I meant and nodded. We took off our wigs in sync. When they saw our real hair, they all started laughing their heads off.

"We actually thought-!" Temari laughed. "We thought you were Michio and Mai!" They all nodded except for Naruto, who tried to bluff.

"I knew all along!" He yelled. A whole chorus of "No you didn't!" "Baka!" "Riiiiight!" and bonks on the head followed, and Naruto shut up.

"You guys are good." Neji said. I smiled. Coming from Neji, that was really good. He only complements someone when they _really _do well. I practically glowed.

"Well, we're off to our mission, see you later!" I called, dragging Sasuke out. I fixed my wig back on, as did Sasuke, and we went to the CovOPs classroom. Kurenai smiled at us.

"Nice work guys, I didn't even recognize you! If those scanners didn't tell me who you are, I would've thought you were different people." I smiled at this. Kurenai was awesome, even if she paired me up with Sasuke. "Here are cameras to take pictures of Asuka, just press the middle to take a picture." She said, refering to a yellow lily and a watch. She demonstrated how to use them, shoved us in a car, and we were off!


	6. Missions and Heartbreaking Moments

OMG! MORE NEW PEOPLE! *squeal* Thank you guys SOOOOO much! LOL, I feel so happy! You guys are awesome, so I'm gonna make this chapter super special and fluffy! Alos, anonymous reviewer 'bitch'? Are you calling me that!? LOL, jk. I hope.

5/21/09 SORRY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! REALLY SORRY! It was my birthday yesterday, so we spent the week doin stuffz, so I couldn't do anything... I'M SOOOOOOOO SORRY!!!!!!!!!!

The van swerved down many roads, and I didn't know when it was going to stop. This _would _be okay, but here's the thing: NO SEATS. Damn, this is crazy! I keep on crashing into Sasuke. Plus, my wig was falling off. Too bad. I ripped it off and stood up as much as I could in heel and a short car. I bent my knees so I wouldn't fall, sort of like a volleyball position. Then, with my ultra smooth spy skills, (Ha!) I managed to fix my wig back on. I think Sasuke got into the same position.

"Copy cat." I said jokingly.

"Copying is a sign of flattery." He replied. Was that Uchiha Sasuke? Being nice? I think I've fainted.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"Look, Hyuu- Hinata. I want to call a truce to our... rivalship." He said. He must've saw my bewildered face. "No, I'm not crazy, this is Sasuke Uchiha, and you're NOT dreaming. And, this isn't a trap." He said reassuring me. "See?" He said, pointing to the lie detecter ring I had on. "I'm not lying." He really was offering me his friendship. Wow. Do I accept it? The overly nice Hinata that existed in elementry school popped into my head. She only poppped into my head when I really had to do something, like the destiny crap Neji used to talk about.

"Truce." We shook hands. A silence hung over the ever turning van. "So, does that mean we're friends now?" I asked. He nodded in the darkness. The driver took a violent turn, which caught both of us off guard. I fell, as did, he, and we landed in an... awkward position.

"We're here!" The driver called. I heard the door open, slam shut, and then our door open. He saw Sasuke's being... over me. "I hope you weren't doing anything back there!" He said. We blushed.

"N-no! Your driving j-just made us fall this way." Sasuke breathed shakily.

"Well, alright." The driver said, heading off into the party. Meanwhile, we were still stuck in this position. For a few moments, we just were staying there, frozen and with blushes on our faces.

"Um, wanna get off me now?" I asked softly. Slowly, he mumbled an apology and got off me. When we got off, I smirked.

"Since when do you stutter?" I asked. He lightly punched my arm.

"Shut up." Sasuke said tiredly. I just continued smirking.

"Okay, _Michio_, we're going to have lots of fun!" I said in my fake voice. Sasuke followed suit in his pseudo voice.

"Alright, _Mai_, but I still don't know why you dragged me into this." He said complaintantly. Is that even a word? Well, it is a good word for the moment, ne? Soon, we had some kids come up to us. 2 guys and 2 girls.

"Hi!" Said a girl with red hair and blue eyes. "I don't think I've met you 2 before!" She said exitedly as she stuck out a hand. "My name's Hoshi!" I shook her hand and Sasuke shook too. "This is Ai," she said, pointing to another girl with dyed dark green hair and brown eyes, "Miki," She said, pointing to a boy with blond hair, dark blue highlights and green eyes, "And my date, Juro," she finished, referring to a boy with brown hair with blond tipped bangs and hazel eyes. I smiled at them all. (A/N These people probably won't be here alot, so enjoy them while they are here!)

"I'm Mai." I said.

"I'm Michio, Mai's date." The words slipped out of his mouth. I looked at him with a shocked look on my face, and his had one too. Thankfully, they didn't see it. They all took turns saying hi. I laughed fakingly.

"Um, I just need to talk to S- Michio for a moment, hold up," I said WAY too sweetly. I laughed that awkward laugh again and grabbed Sasuke. When we reached the hallway, my face was red with fury.

"My _date_? You could've said we were cousins or something!" I yelled, throwing my hands into the air.

"I'm sorry, okay? It slipped out of my mouth. Look, just pretend to be dating me for a few minutes until we complete the mission, and then things can go back to normal." He finished with a sigh. My face was back to normal now. I also sighed.

"Fine," I huffed. Then I put on a big smile and led him back to Hoshi, Ai, Miki, and Juro.

"Sorry for the wait!"

"Oh, don't worry about it. Well, we have to go anyways, so bye!" Ai called. We shook hands again and they left. (A/N See? See? TOLD YA! LOL.)

"Alright, now let's find Asuma." Sasuke said in his regular voice. I nodded.

A few minutes later we did find Asuma. But he was alone. My mind raced. What do we do? Go back and say he didn't have a date? Interrogate him? I picked interogation and signaled for Sasuke to follow me.

"Hi sir! My name's Mai, and this is Michio."

"Yo." Then Sasuke leaned over. "What are you doing?" He whispered. I leaned over to his ear.

"Just watch and play along!" I whispered. Then I turned my voice back to full volume. "We're taking pictures of couples for free! We were wondering if you'd like one...?" I said. I looked around and saw one of those cameras that automatically gives out the photo on the table and picked it up.

"I see you founnd the camera! I told you it was where I put it earlier!" Sasuke lied. It was a good one so I smiled.

"Fine. You were right, okay?" I said.

"Um, sure, my date will be back soon." Asuma-sensei said. Then, guess what? ANKO came and snaked her hand around his waist. (A/N I DON'T LIKE ASUxANKO! I JUST NEEDED SOMEONE!") Of all the people! I tapped my crosage, taking a secret photo. I turned my tap into what looked like me just fixing it.

"What's going on?" Anko said, biting into some dango.

"They're going to take pictures of us!" Asuma explained.

"Ready?" Sasuke said. They nodded and I snapped a picture for them and gave it to them.

"Here you go, good bye!" I said, grabbing Sasuke and getting us out of there. Once we were out, we started laughing.

"Asuma asked out _Anko_!" I cried out. Then, I got into the van and Sasuke followed. There were chairs this time. I guess this was a new van. The same driver was there though.

The van started and we just sat there. Silence flooded the car.

"You... were great out there." Sasuke said, breaking the silence.

"Um, thanks. You did good too."

"Thanks." We sat in silence once again.

The next morning, Kurenai sensei came up to me while I was alone, right before Covert Operations.

"We completed the mission." I said quietly. "We have pictures."

"Good, good." Kurenai-sensei said nodding. "However, I'd like to teach a special kind of lesson today..." She started.

"Yes?"

"You are going to be hiding behind one of the walls. We are going to teach a hard lesson today." She further explained what was to happen and I nodded my head. I followed her to CovOps where she hid me in the wall behind the whiteboard, and I could hear and see everything like at interogation stations at a police station. I heard the bell ring and everyone came in. Then I saw Sasuke, who sat down at the empty desk. (A/N For those who have read _I'd Tell You I Love You, But Then I'd Have To Kill You_, this is like reading Bex and Lizzie's point of view)

"I got the pictures." Sasuke said nonchalantly. "Hey, where's Hinata?" He said, looking around.

"The people that met you at the party took her while she was asleep." Kurenai said coldly. This was part of the plan. I had told her about meeting Hoshi, Ai, Juro, and Miki, so she slipped this into the plan. Sasuke look bewildered. Naruto was just gaping there, and Sakura was on the verge of crying. She was a great friend.

"W-what!? But how could they breach the security-"

"They also were spies. You should have been more careful. Get used to this, class, because this is what happens when you're a spy. Who still wants to be a spy?" Kurenai asked. No one raised their hands. "Right now, they are at a secret location. We got their plans of torture before she got cut off. They were going to tie her to a pole and whip her until she gave some answers. Then, they were going to plunge her in the ocean with a rock chained to her ankles with cotton stuffed violently down her throat." She finished. Sakura burst out crying and Sasuke looked sad all of a sudden.

"I never got to tell her..." He whispered. My eyes started to water. I gained back composure and burst from my hiding spot.

"Tell me what?" I asked softly. The whole class looked up with shining eyes, all of them happy I wasn't really hurt. Sakura ran up and hugged me, sobbing softly in my shoulder. I pat her back, then led her to Naruto who comforted her from there. I sat in my seat.

"Well, class, you are dismissed."


	7. Of Teary Confessions

I ONLY GOT 3 FRICKIN' REVIEWS FOR CHAPPIE 6!!!! WAHHH!!!! LOL, its okay, because 5 got alot. Ish. But anyways, this is my shortest chapter BUT my fluffiest! Yay! ^.^ I swear its worth it. Really. Okay, on with the chapter!

TO CHIDORI-SAN AND SASUHINA-SAN!!!!! You want me to stop this already? :( Or do you just not like long fanfictions? Because this is going to go on for a while... ^.^;; Heh heh...

I walked out of the classroom trailing behind a steaming Sasuke. For the second week of school, there was so much drama! I guess I was still almost crying and guilty because my voice cracked and stuttered.

"Sasuke! W-what did I do?" I asked. He ignored me and kept walking. "S-sasuke, please talk to me!" I said desperately. He still kept walking. My lump in my throat grew and I began to cry, breaking out into great sobs, despite my efforts not to cry in front of him. I crumpled, knees down, and buried my face in my hands. I could hear the footsteps stop and he turned around as I looked up.

"I'm s-sorry!" I said between sobs. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, what more do you want!?" I yelled before continuing to sob. His voice was hard and cold.

"You made me worry for you. I thought you were gone. I thought I would never get to see you blush or trip over your feet again or anything. I thought you left me forever!" He yelled. I flinched and I took on a confused look. What was he going at? It's not like he _liked_ me or anything! ...Right? Right!?

"I-I don't understand, Sasuke-kun." I whispered. Kun? Where'd that come from.

"You have a thick head." He said, chuckling sadistically.

"S-stop messing with m-me Sasuke!" I yelled. More tears slid down my face. "Explain to me!" (A/N It took all my will power not to write "this conspiracy against me!" You know, Conspiracy by Paramore) He stared at me.

"You baka! For years since elementry, you were my only non-fangirl! You didn't care for my looks, you just cared for that outcast, Sasori!(A/N Naruto went to another school. Sasori was the first guy that popped into my mind, honest! LOL, LAUGHING MY HEAD OFF RIGHT NOW!!!)You were so modest and innocent unlike those bitchy sluts who stalk me!" He yelled. I was still confused. He sadistically chuckled again.

"Hinata, Hinata, Hinata." He blushed. Sasuke Uchiha? BLUSHING? "I-I love you." He blurted. My heart stopped. The world started to world around me. My heart was now going at the speed of light. I felt a blush slowly creep to my pale, tear covered cheeks. A tear slipped down my face, as did Sasuke's face. Why was I feeling like this? I didn't feel like this with Sasori-kun. This was something WAY out of that category, like 20 times more than what I felt around Sasori. Did... Did I like him too?

"Sasuke." He looked up with tears shining down his cheeks, a slight blush permanent on his face. I tried to avoid his eyes. "I think I... I think I've loved you t-too." I said, still avoiding his eyes. My face turned a tomato red before it cooled down to a cherry blossom pink. Sasuke must've stopped crying/blushing. He grabbed my chin and made me face him.

"Why don't we just test that theory?" He asked, smirking. My eyes widened. And just like that, in the middle of the hall on a bench, he kissed me. I don't know what was happening to me. My arms acted on their own and snaked their way around his neck and his hands tangled in my hair. And you know what? I liked it. I pulled away, deciding it was too far for me.

"Wow." We said in unision. He smirked.

"For a first timer, your pretty good." He said. I blushed.

"Shut up. At least I'm not a womanizer." I retorted.

"I hope not, I want a straight girlfriend." I laughed.

"Wait a minute! We haven't even dated yet! I'm not girlfriend."

"Yet." He said, smirking again. "Let's go to class." He said, chuckling. I leaned my head on his shoulder.

"I love you." I said.

"Love ya too."


	8. Strange Happenings And Misconceptions

**OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG!!!! I'm SO SORRY! **_**bows a few couple times **_**School was ending (But now ended! YAYERZZZZZZZ!!!!!!!!) so I was buried in crap. Even ask Hakumei Kiyoko and LittleMissThang! **_**shakes fist at nothing in particular **_**Stupid RAD folders! And now, after a few break days, I'm back! Again, GOMENESAI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! It must've been cruel leaving you at that point of the story, but it's not like many people reviewed, like, only 6 so I guess you don't give a crap... -.-; If you wanna show me you do give a crap (or a cookie :9) then PLEASE review! I'm get emo and cut myself! **_**gets out ginormous butcher knife the size of Kisame's sword **_**MM****hmm, I WILL do it! I'm suicidal! ^.^ Jk. Maybe. . **

**AND TO ALL THE PEOPLE WHO SAID IT WAS RUSHED: ****I know it was rushed. But I really wanted this scene for a while. And besides, technically it was incredibly long for Sasuke here, about, ano, **_**thinks to self **_**met and crushed on her in 1st grade, now in 7th grade, so that is a grand total of 6 years! So yeahs.**

**__________________________________________________________________________________**

_Two weeks later..._

"Hina! Where aaaaaaaaarrrrrrrrrrrreeeeeeee you!?" Sakura and Ino called out. I was shivering in Tenten's closet, because I knew it was one of the most unexpected places to look. But then again, their spies. Damn.

"Aha!" Sakura said, unveiling me behind Tenten's rack of weapons. I pouted at them.

"Guys! It doesn't matter to me if we're going out of town again and I'm having a date with Sasuke even though two weeks ago I hated his guts and now..." I paused and took a breath, releasing it and bending into a sigh of defeat. "Okay, it _does_ matter." I admitted, tucking a stray lock behing my ear.

"And that's why you'll be our Barbie doll!" Ino squealed as both her and Sakura grabbed and arm and flung me into Sakura's make-up vanity. It looked exactly like Ino's except Ino's is yellow and Sakura's is pink. They were really BEST FRIENDS.

After an hour of hair tugging, lavender eyeshadow, lipgloss and dress fitting, they were ready. They had tied my hair half way but left 2 locks to frame my face. Then they put said make-up from above and chose a light lavender, spaghetti strap, simple with embroided flowers dress. I really felt like Barbie. Fortunatlely I wore white ballet slippers with a little bow in the front, or I would've been tripping and blushing. Just then, a sharp knock could be heard. Ino ran to the door and peeked through the peekhole. Sakura looked at her, Ino nodded, and Sakura squealed.

"It's Sasuke!" Sakura cried out. "And he's gonna be DROOLING over you!" She patted my back.

"And he looks H-O-T-T hot!" Ino exclaimed. She wiped an imaginary tear. "We have raised you well!" She said, before laughing. Then they opened the door, blocking me from Sasuke's view.

"Presenting, HINATA-HIME!" They said in unison. I blushed as I walked through them. Sasuke's eyes visually widened. Naruto, Kiba, and Neji were standing behind him, and Kiba and Naruto were checking me out. Kiba gave out a wolf whistle. **(A/N LOL!!!!!!!! THE IRONY!!!) **

"Hinata, you look... You look hot!" He blurted out. Naruto jumped up and raised his hand.

"I second that!" Sakura came over and bonked him on the head.

"Hehe... But I still love Sakura!" He recovered. As they hugged, I giggled. Soon, that turned to a gasp as an arm snaked around my waist.

"Good, dobe, cuz she's mine." He snarled. "Go chase Ino, Kiba."

"S-s-sasuke-kun!" I stuttered out. My face turned a light shade of pink.

"Kun? I like it." He said, kissing my cheek. My blush radiated to the color of ripe tomato. I playfully hit him on the arm and gave him a kiss on the cheek. Naruto made a face.

"EW!!!! GET A ROOM, TEME!!!!!!!!" He yelled. I giggled. And we were out.

________________________________________________________________________________________________

Now that we were in the real world and outside of our private bubble, Sasuke and I headed down to the resteraunt. No, not "the resteraunt". The Resteraunt. A very crappy name for a resteraunt, I know. But I guess the creative ideas went to all the food, and by the time a name was called for, the ideas ran dry. As we were seated, I was spacing out a bit. I rested my head on his shoulder. _I can't believe just two weeks and a few days ago, me and Sasuke were at each others necks... So to speak. And now, I'm literally _on _his neck! _I thought. Whenever I pictured being on his neck, I pictured it being his neck under my foot. Now look at us! _Well, a change for the better, believe it or not! _I thought, giggling at my thoughts.

"What's up?" Sasuke asked.

"Just thinking about our... rough past." I said after a pause. He laughed too.

"I love when you laugh..." He said softly, me blushing in return. "And I love teasing you into a blush!" He said, pinching my cheek. I lightly slapped his hand, making it go away. But my blush intesified. A waiter came.

"Hello, welcome to The Resteraunt, I'm Deidara, may I take your order?" He said. Deidara looked sorta like Ino-chan except a bit manlier.

"I'll have a chicken parm. and a coke for a drink." Sasuke stated. "Extra tomato on that." **(A/N HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!! Tomatoes... *wipes tear from eye*) **He finished. 

"Um, I'll have chicken alfredo and a Shirley Temple." **(A/N Yumzzzzz! I would've ordered both of those!) **I said after a last-minute look at the menu. Deidara wrote this down and left.

"A Shirley Temple? How _mature_." Sasuke teased. I stuck my tongue out at him.

"Hey first of all, we're only in 7th grade. Second, you can't ignore the cherry goodness!" I said, laughing at that last part. It was so easy to be natural. But something was tugging at the edge of my heart. Like something wrong was going to happen... **(A/N You'll see... Another cliffie for you guys!)**

Soon, much too soon for my liking, the date was done. But not quite. Sasuke wanted to show me a place he used to hang out when his family was alove and the business was still going.

"Put this around your eyes." He said, placing a hankerchief in my hands. I tied it around my eyes and let him lead me, never once letting me go into a wall or trip. After 5 minutes of walking, I felt the hankerchief's knot loosen behind me, and heard the gurgle of a stream. I blinked my eyes a bit to get used to the bright light. It was beautiful here! There were lavender plants surrounding the edge of the little clearing and a stone bench near the edge. Just as I guessed, a little stream ran through the middle. But the most shocking, I think, was that the bench had "SU+HH" carved into it. I gasped and squeezed Sasuke's hand. Then I ran over to the bench and traced over the lines of the heart surrounding our initials.

"All these years..." I said softly as I felt around the grooves.

"I made the bench when I was about 8 with the help of my father. But he never knew where I had put it or when I added that." He explained. This was a touching moment. But, just as soon as the moment came, it had ended. A flash of black and red and a little of blonde hair. Three tall men stood now.

"Hello foolish little brother." The tallest one growled. I gasped.

"Itachi!" Sasuke snarled. Itachi looked at me and came over. He clamped my chin.

"I see you finally got the girl. 6 years. You really go slow." He said, releasing my chin. I looked over at the other two. One was-oh my God-Deidara the waiter and the other was... Was...

My eyes widened and my lip quivered. There stood my former crush.

"S-Sasori-kun!?" I yelled out. He nodded.

"I'm sorry it has to be this way Hinata-chan. But leader wants you out." He explained emotionlessly. Like a puppet. **(A/N LLLLLLOOOOOOOOOOOOLLLLLLLLLLLLL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!)** And thus, the fight began.


	9. Burn Notice

**YES! SWEET SUCCESS! I have recovered my old reviewers that have left me! ^.^ I missed them! Haha. And I know it wasn't you're fault, I blame the government! *shakes fist* LOLZ Anyways, thank you from one of the readers, ****ninja-girl1496**** for that PM. I get over excited and tend to rush things... Thanks for pointing that out! But it's too late now! Fufufufufu... LOLZ. Special shout-out to ****White Rose Of Oddity**** (love that pen name!!!) and ****skittles08**** (skittlezzzz!)! You guys ROCK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! This chapter was breaking my heart as I wrote it. I was on the edge of crying. Maybe partially because it's 1:13 in the morning...**

**P.S. Sorry that it's sucky, this is my first attempt at a fight scene.**

**P.P.S. THIS IS RUSHED. But I needed something dramatic before I focus on NejiTen. Whoops! Spoiler! :P**

**P.P.P.S. **_**I STRONGLY advise not skipping or skimming over ANYTHING in this chapter. It's a very dramatic one, and almost all of the details are important. Enjoy!**_

_"S-Sasori-kun!?" I yelled out. He nodded._

_"I'm sorry it has to be this way Hinata-chan. But leader wants you out." He explained emotionlessly. Like a puppet. And thus, the fight began._

"Hinata!" Sasuke yelled out. I ducked a kick from Sasori-ku- Oh no. Not kun anymore. More like TEME. He threw a punch, which I used an inside block to block.

"Why, Sasori? We used to be friends... I used to like you..." I said in-between blows.

"I know." My eyes widened. "You were pretty obvious. I just needed to get information about you." He said, making a sweeping axe-kick. I again, dodged.

"If that's the case, Sasori, then I'm going to use offense. I'll make it quick." I said confidently. He started to retort, and I used this for a distraction. I did a martial arts roll, landing in a fighting stance and swiftly did a knife hand to a pressure point behind his ear. He reached up to grab it. I didn't know he made such foolish mistakes. I grabbed his arm and flipped him over my shoulder. Then I kicked him where the sun don't shine, hit him on the head which knocked him out, and ran to assist Sasuke.

They were beating him pretty bad. His lip was cut open, his legs were bleeding, and he had multiple large gashes in his arms. Yet he fought like he had unlimited energy. I feel proud to call myself his girlfriend. But I can't be his girlfriend if he isn't alive! I saw what was assisting both Deidara and Itachi: knives. And poor Sasuke was weapon-less. He was advancing on Deidara quite quickly: he had as many scars as Sasuke. But Itachi had much less and hit Sasuke whenever he had his back turned. As he was about to stab him in the spine, I leapt onto Itachi, tackling him to the ground. Sasuke had taken Deidara down, but he wasn't passed out. He ran over and I jumped off of Itachi. Sasuke grabbed the knofe and pointed it menacingly at Itachi. NO! NO DEATHS TODAY! I ran in front of Sasuke.

"Stop protecting the bastard!" Sasuke snarled. He didn't recognize anyone but Itachi.

"No! Don't kill anyone today!" I said, but Itachi tried to get away, so I grabbed the knife and used his cloak to make handcuffs and stabbed the ground to keep him there. He snarled at me. "Hey, I'm trying to help you here." He was quiet now. He knew I was the only one to keep Sasuke from killing him. He also knew that he couldn't get away this time.

"Move or I'll kill you too." Sasuke said coldly. I felt my eyes immediately fill with tears.

"Sasuke?" I said silently. "It's Hinata." I said gently. "Come back to me. Don't kill anyone. Let the FBI take them." I whispered. I reached out to touch his cheek. I got roughly slapped.

"You bitch, move!" He said. I took a step back and I hardened.

"Fine. Kill me, if... If..." I paused. My voice softened down. "If it makes you happy." And I watched the knife come down on my stomach, piercing my white skin. I felt the excrusiating **(sp?) **pain and watched the blood pour out. I got some and rubbed it on his cheek.

"I hope you're happy, Sasuke." I whispered. He started shaking. Tears dripped down his face. That's about the last thing I heard before the explosion.

Apparently, Deidara specializes in making clay figurines that have tiny but very affective explosions. That's exactly what happened.

"Heh heh, un," He had murmured shaking as he sat up. And then, everything was blown up.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

I don't know what had happened, or how I was the only one awake. I just crawled out of the rubble and fire and dug up Sasuke. Tears slipped down my cheeks and I touched his cheek where I had smeared my blood. I dragged him out of the clearing, and tied the three men to my ankles, and grabbing Sasuke by the remnants of his collar. It felt like what Rock Lee must feel like when he puts those 50-pound weights on his legs. Except this is easily 10 times that weight. But my eyes shone with determination. I guess it was that inhuman-strength you get when you feel like someone close to you is in trouble. And it was. **(A/N If you don't know what I'm talking about, it's the whole reason why the Hulk became the Hulk. Gamma radiation...?) ** I dragged them all the way to a public place in the park and saw some spectators drawing out their phones, either to call 911 or to take pictures. I gave them an empty, pleading look before I blacked out.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_Beep. Beep. Beep._ Everything hurt. My head, my arms, my legs, my feet, hy hands, stomach, spine, hell, even my _hair _hurt. I took a while to drown in self pity and when I remembered. _SASUKE! _My mind screamed. I shot up, not caring about my body's constant screaming. I looked to my side. Sasuke. His arms and legs were in casts and he had burn marks on his neck and face. My eyes filled with silent tears. My heart's pulse sped up, making my ears ring, adding to my aching orchestra. Well, that's why I'm in a hospital. I took a wobbly step out of my bed, collapsing immediately. Picking myself back up, I headed up next to Sasuke's cot. My lip trembled. The tears came down in buckets. I collapsed on his chest, soaking his gown. A groan erupted from his chest. My tears paused and I stared at him with a small smile.

"Sasuke..?" I whispered.

"Hinata." He whispered, his voice hoarse.

"I need you to promise me something." The tears were back.

"Mm."

"Always be with me." I said quietly.

"I'll try..." He said. I gave him a small kiss before he drifted into unconscienceness. I started crying again. A nurse came in, whistling a tune. Then, she spotted me out of bed.

"Hey! Take it easy! You have to recover!" She said hastliy before rushing me back to bed. I obeyed her. Then I looked up with doe-like eyes which suprised her.

"You really care for him." She said softly, taking a look at him. My heart broke just taking a glance.

"Yea." I said. "Promise me something... Promise me you'll keep him alive... If it means I have to give up everything, I will." I said hoarsely. She nodded. My eyelids felt heavy again, and I let the warmth take me.

________________________________________________IMPORTANT. READ THE FOLLOWING. _**NOW**_.

.**OH MY GOSH YOU GUYS! I've made a huge descision. The next chapter is the last chapter. BUT, there is going to be a new sequel. It will be coming VERY shortly after the next chapter. It will be entitled ****Mizushima Academy: The Renaissance****. It's called that because the Renaissance is also called "The Rebirth" or "The Reawakening". So yeah. And to ****ninja-girl1496**** because I know this is coming: I know it's rushed! Again, I'm too excited. And plus, where else can you get such a dramatic ending!?**


	10. Gomenesai

**OMG! Last chapter of Mizushima Academy: A Classified Sort Of Thing! I'm so excited for the sequel! Okay... this is pre-writing note, and I have a good idea of what is going to happen. Fufufufu... BIG shoutout to ****Hakumei Kiyoko**** (Yeah, go Dasha-chan! I know you hate people calling you that, but TOO BAD!) and especially ****BlackBrokenHeart****! I luv you guys! ^.^ Now stand back, this chapter is more or less dramatic and exciting then the last one! Whoa, that came out wrong. P.S. Sorry for all the timeskips! ****P.S.S. At one point in the story, it is third person POV, and it never returns to Hinata's. Just to clear things up.**

**______________________________________________________________________________________**

**_______________________________________**

_Yet another two weeks later..._

"Alright Ms. Hyuuga, you are getting discharged today!" Said Ms. Lynn, the nurse who has helped me and Sasuke out this whole time. I beamed up at her.

"Yay!" A sudden realization made me drop my grin. "What about Sasuke...?" Ms. Lynn's grin dropped as well.

"He'll be staying here for another week, but it's not that long." She said wearily. "We had to inject sedatives in order for his new medicine to work, he'll be out until tomorrow." I gave her a small smile. I signed a few papers and I was off. I was amazed at my great recovery. I had something wrong with my stomach, but after that surgery and a week's rest, here I am. I had some pretty big scratches and scars, but I don't need the hospital for that. Besides, I'm too worried about Sasuke! He's not going to be discharged for another week! I guess that's out of my hands and into Ms. Lynn's. And God. I called for a taxi and quickly arrived at the school.

I let the scanner verify that I did go to this school. The doors opened and as soon as I got in, I knew that I was missed. A lot.

"WELCOME BACK, HINA-CHAAAAAAAAAAAN!" Screamed Temari, Tenten, Sakura, and Ino. I was greeted by a huge hug. I guess the hospital had notified the school... Everyone was there, room 316, 315, and Shino and Gaara. Gaara was mostly here because of Naruto's ever present will.

"GUYS! I need to breathe so that I don't have to go back!" I yelled out. Quickly they let go and mumbled some apologies.

"When's Sasuke-teme coming!?" Naruto yelled out, earning a bonk on the head courtesy of Sakura.

"Idiot! She just got back here and you're asking about Sasuke?" Sakura yelled. I giggled and wave it off.

"No, it's fine." I replied. "He... He won't be coming back for a few days." I said softly.

"AW HINA!!!!!" The girls all said in unison.

"No need for comfort... He'll be out in a week." I said wearily. They all shrugged it off, probably knowing that it wasn't wise to talk about it right now. I hush ran through the lobby as Tsunade-sama walked through us all.

"Welcome back, Ms. Hyuuga. I'm sorry to interupt your welcome back party but we need to discuss things." She said. Our little band of friends nodded and she whisked me away to her office.

Her office was huge and surrounded by windows. You could see right through, but you couldn't see outside looking in. Inside looking out however was possible. I doubt anyone knew this. Tsunade got out a bag of M&Ms.

"M&Ms?" She said, holding out a handful. I took a few blue ones and she started to talk.

"Now, as no one but me, you, Sasuke, Sasori, Deidara, and Itachi know, you and Sasuke have escaped and semi-defeated Sasori, Deidara, and Itachi of the criminal spy group called the Akatsuki." I twitched whenever their names came up.

"This will be hard for you, Ms. Hyuuga." She continued, leaning in for effect. "But I need to know what happened."

"N-nani?" I said shakily. I knew exactly what happened. My dreams never let me forget that.

"We can do this the easier way or the harder way, Hinata. I really don't want to and frankly, there is no need. We'll give you time if you need it-"

"No." I cut her off. And I explained everything. I didn't leave out anything. Tsunade nodded her head and gave me tissues when Sasuke... I explained the date, Deidara, my old crush on Sasori, the meeting with Itachi, the clearing, the fight, the explosion... And then I explained the unexplainable... That sudden strength I had to pull them all out of there. After I was done pooring my heart out, she nodded.

"Thank you. I undersatnd that is was difficult for you to explain something like that." She said professionally. "Now, this is going to be hard for you to hear, but there has been some bad news." My eyes widened. Worse than this? "Sasori had died in the explosion, but Deidara and Itachi had gotten away and are still on the loose." My eyes erupted with panicked and scared tears.

"They can't still be on the loose! I practically handed them over!!!!!!!!"

"Well, unfortunately, they're spies." She said sullenly. "They went to this school. They were the best of the best, those three. Bu then they met some kids from the oter school and converted from good to bad." She shook her head sadly. "This inspired Itachi to murder the Uchiha clan. He just didn't kill Sasuke because Sasuke just happened to be at the candy store. Everyone present was killed." She finished. I of course have heard this story because the Uchihas were very close to Hyuugas. It wasn't a shock to me. She sighed.

"Well, just to let you know, I want you to be careful. They're obviously coming back." My tears continued and she patted my back. "I think its best if you get some rest." I let the tears stop in my eyes. I walked out of her office to the concerned looks of my good friends.

"Are you okay, Nata-chan?" Kiba asked. I held my hand up.

"I'm fine." I replied. "It's been a very long day." I saw the concered faces of them all as I passed through. "I'm going to go to bed." I said. It was 8:00 PM after all. I went into the room. Nothing had changed. I plopped down into my lavender bed and cried myself to sleep.

_The leader wants you out... They're obviously coming back... Hinata!..._

_**A 9 year old Hinata's face appears in her dreams after Sasuke desperate cry. **_

_Listen Hinata, you have to leave. They're coming to Mizushima. They'll kill everyone if you don't leave._

Morning. That dream really spooked me... My elementry school-self had come to me. This means this is the real deal. I have to leave. I looked at the digital alarm clock beside me. 12:00 PM. Tsunade had left a note that told me I could stay in my room. I'm packing.

___________3rd Person POV_________________________

Hinata was torn. An empty soul. A sad china doll that had been tossed on the floor. Tears swam in her eyes as she wrote her explainatory note and a private note specifically for Sasuke.

_By the time you read this, I'm gone. I'm sorry it had to be this way, but it's for your own good. It's beter that one person dies than all of us. Please deliver this too Sasuke once he gets back... Gomenesai. If I don't see you all again, I'll look forward to seeing you in the afterlife._

_Hinata_

A few tear drops were smudging the ink and she placed it on her bed. After packing all things neccesary: the Mai disquise, alot of spy gear, all her money, and some clothes. she was gone.

_A few moments later..._

"Hinata! Sasuke got let out early!" Tenten said happily. In followed Sakura, Ino, Temari, Neji, Naruto, Kiba, Shikamaru and a very happy Sasuke. Their happy faces turned into worried expressions. "Hinata!?" Tenten screeched.

"She was confined to her room! She's not supposed to leave!" Sakura said worriedly. Sasuke found the note and read it aloud. The whole room started to silently cry. Sasuke picked up the envelop meant for him and read it in his head.

_Sasuke,_

_I'm sorry it had to be this way. I don't want you to die to. I'll try to stay alive. I hope that you don't come after me. Please. Live on for me. I guess this is it, huh? I had a great month when we were dating. I really wish we could've been normal. I wish we weren't tragically entitled to this destiny. Maybe I'll meet you someday. You won't be able to recognize me. I'll be looking out for you. I'll see you. _

_I love you, forever and always._

_Hinata_

Hinata's tears that were on the page now infused with Sasuke's. "I love you too."

_I'll look for you, no matter what! _

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**How'd you like it? A good dramatic closer for a tragic little fic! There is an exit on you're left and right, please don't forget to check out the sequel once it is up! It'll probably be up by tomorrow or the next day. Let me know if you have any questions, and give me ideas! BYE!**


	11. Username Change

A/N Hey guys! Sorry if you were disappointed and thought this was a new chapter or something. Just wanted to tell you that I changed my username from Nessa Is LittleMissReality to .xLittleMissReality. Just wanted to clear it up and make sure no one thought that I'm stealing someone's stories. :D Thanks for reading!

~Gabi


	12. READ! NOW! I MEAN IT!

**A/N Hi guys! It's me, I know, Mizushima Academy: A Classified Sort of Thing is supposed to be over. Well, I thought it was crappy and rushed, so I'm rewriting it. It'll be called Mizushima Academy: A Classified Sort of Thing Take 2. Please read that and tell me which one you personally think is better! Thanks!**

**Oh, and I will also be redoing these chapters because I'm making it rushed already... ^.^; But I have vacation all week, I'll probably be done by maybe Sunday if I don't slack off. BYE!**


End file.
